Pressure Drop
'Pressure Drop '''was a middleweight walkerbot built by Derek Young of Son of Smashy fame. Its weapon was a large, spring-loaded pickaxe on a 360-degree turret. It competed in ''BattleBots Season 1.0, winning two matches and making the semi-finals of the tournament. Pressure Drop was the successor of Son of Smashy, using a similar weapon system. Pressure Drop used a titanium rock chisel for its axe-head. Its axe mechanism was powered by a large torsional garage door spring and the axe itself was loaded by an automotive winch drive using a cam drive assembly when it cocked backwards to take another axe blow at an opposing robot. After Season 1.0, Pressure Drop was retired and replaced with the very popular Complete Control. Much like its successor, its name is a reference to a song by English punk rock band The Clash of the same name. Robot History Season 1.0 Pressure Drop's first match of the season was against Subject to Change Without Reason. Pressure Drop slowly moved out of its square and S.T.C.W.R. started slamming into Pressure Drop. Pressure Drop attempted to hit S.T.C.W.R. with its pickaxe, but missed and S.T.C.W.R. stopped moving as it had fried its speed controller. Pressure Drop started walking slowly towards S.T.C.W.R., but couldn't make it there before the buzzer sounded. However, Young ignored the buzzer, walked Pressure Drop into position, and struck a blow on S.T.C.W.R.'s top. Young received a warning for this, but Pressure Drop still went through to the quarterfinals, where it met Ankle Biter, a bot Son of Smashy had beaten at Long Beach '99. In the match, Pressure Drop slowly moved out of its square and Ankle Biter immediately got underneath it and shoved it across the arena. Ankle Biter slammed into Pressure Drop from the rear and eventually got underneath Pressure Drop again. As Pressure Drop got another slam against the spikestrip, Ankle Biter accidentally caught itself under the spikestrip and couldn't escape. Ankle Biter was being counted out and Pressure Drop got another lucky victory towards the semi-finals, where it faced the pickaxe of Deadblow, another robot Son of Smashy had beaten at Long Beach 99'. Pressure Drop didn't do much in this match as Deadblow kept hitting it throughout. Deadblow also set a record for jabs in a single fight (116). Deadblow won on a unanimous 9-0 judge's decision and Pressure Drop was eliminated from the competition. Pressure Drop wasn't finished, however, as it participated in the middleweight rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, Pressure Drop broke down early into the rumble and lost to Hazard overall. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "He fights like hell until the final bell. Weighing 173 pounds. From Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada. Give some love to PRESSURE DROP!" "He's angry and mean and about to bend his spleen. Its the 173 pound PRESSURE DROP!" "Weighing in at 173 pounds. This bot's goal is to dance on the grave of another dead opponent. Introducing PRESSURE DROP!" Trivia * By win to loss ratio Pressure Drop is the most successful Walker in Battlebots history. Pressure_drop_stats_1.0.jpg|Pressure Drop's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Pressuredropinnards.jpg|The insides of Pressure Drop. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Walkerbots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Canadian Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Foreign Robots